In general, drain assemblies are known. Depending on the device and/or plumbing being used in conjunction with the drain assembly, water can flow through openings or perforations of a drain assembly by gravity alone or may require additional water pressure to force the water through a drain. However, water regularly pools, for example, on a shower or tub floor or in a sink basin because the flow rate of water from a shower head and/or faucet is typically greater than the amount of water the drain assembly associated with the shower, sink or other fixture is capable of handling. In many situations, a vortex forms as water is attempting to pass through a drain assembly. However, because the angular momentum of water is unpredictable and can force water to the center of a drain assembly, the efficiency of water flow is regularly minimized. Additionally, debris such as hair, dirt or other particles regularly collect over the openings or perforations in the assembly, which can also effect water flow and rotation and in turn air flow preventing water to efficiently and effectively move through a drainage system.